


i have everything i wanted

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Jealousy, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Lexi wants to make a surprise for Ben's birthday, but she needs Callum's help. But Ben gets a little bit jealous.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	i have everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, i hope you enjoy 
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

The days start to go on for longer, the earth holding off on the dark nights for just a few hours each day, and it starts to get closer and closer to Ben’s birthday. Every year, Lexi is always taken to the shops on a weekend, where she picks out something to be Ben’s present with the help of an adult - but this year, she wants to do things differently. This year, she wants to make Ben’s present, and she’s already asked Callum for his help. 

It’s only a few short days until Ben’s birthday, and the rain has been battering down all day. It’s the kind of rain that lashes against the pavement, only to bounce up harshly and fall to pieces, puddles all over. It’s that bad that, when Callum first walked into the house in the late afternoon, his coat was dripping onto the floor, leaving puddles in the hallway. 

Now though, he’s resting on the sofa, all warm and dry and his hair is flat against his forehead, all lazy and relaxing. His arm is around Ben’s shoulders, holding his boyfriend close to him. The television plays a film, and Ben’s laughing along softly, letting his fingers play with Callum’s absentmindedly. The door squeaks open to the side of them, and Lexi creeps in, wearing her pyjamas and her hair is still wet from her bath. She sits beside Callum, and for a second he thinks he’s about to have two members of the same family cuddling him, but then she puts her tiny hand to his ear, and stretches up so she can whisper into his ear. 

Callum grins at her words and when she pulls away he nods, and brushes the hair out from her eyes, hooking it behind her ears. “I’ve got everything sweetheart.” He explains. “We can start tomorrow.” 

And that’s it then. From that moment on, all Ben feels is confusion and he makes it his life mission to get the secret from Callum. 

It first starts later that night, when they’re in bed. The bedside lamp provides the only light in the room, warm and cosy until it filters out and the far walls fall dark, shadows temporarily painting them. Ben’s been at it for ages, asking Callum what the secret is between hot, open mouthed kisses and loose fingers on skin. Callum’s having none of it though, a secret is a secret as far as he’s concerned, and he’s not about to tell anyone the truth. Ben pulls back from a kiss, staring at Callum with an incredulous look on his face. Callum pulls an imaginary zip over his mouth, and then grins brightly. He lets his hands fall to Ben’s waist, fingers warm and inviting and it’s enough to make Ben forget. Ben leans down for another kiss, conceding that Callum won’t tell him. “I can’t believe you and my daughter have a secret and I’m not even allowed to know about it.” He sighs softly. 

Callum chuckles slightly and runs his thumb over Ben’s cheek. “You should be grateful we get on.” Callum admits. “I never liked any of my dad’s girlfriends.”

A laugh falls from Ben’s lips because, yeah, that is true. He loves that though. He loves that Lexi and Callum have a relationship, and they get on amazingly, as if she’s known Callum her entire life. He’s truly grateful for that, he is. But there’s still a pang of jealousy in his heart, because what if Lexi decides she likes Callum better than she likes Ben? 

The sun rises the next day, and with it, Ben heads off to work. Lexi’s off school, something about a teacher training day, but with nobody else able to take time off of work to watch her, Callum stays with her. 

It’s still the morning when she asks to start Ben’s present, though time edges closer and closer to lunch. They’re sitting at the table, Lexi sitting cross legged on the chair, pushing herself higher up, though she’s still tiny in comparison to Callum. Strewn all over the table is photos and glue and pens, cut off pieces of paper in all different shapes and sizes. It’s like a bomb has gone off in a craft shop. 

Callum’s in charge of cutting out the photos, making sure they all fit onto the page. He then passes them over to Lexi, who glues them down and turns the page to do it all over again. Occasionally, she’ll ask Callum when the photo was taken, and then Callum looks over to find her writing those little notes down with a glittery gel pen, taking her time to make sure everything looks as neat as possible. 

Lexi puts the lid to the pen back on, and sets it down on the table, watching as it rolls away slightly. “Callum.” she asks, looking up at him with sincere eyes. “When did you know you loved my daddy?” 

She’s always been inquisitive, asking Callum questions to get to know him better - but that’s a question he never thought he would hear. 

Callum opens his mouth to speak, trying to think of what he can actually say to the young girl. A million things are running through his mind, when he first started to feel anything for Ben, when he first told Ben his true feelings, when Ben finally told Callum too. His mind is awash of memories, so much so that he doesn’t hear the door opening. He finally collects himself enough to speak. “Before we were boyfriends.” He says, because that’s the only time he can think to say without sounding stupid.

Lexi gasps though, “When you first met?” She asks giddily, her smile beaming and lighting up her entire face.

Callum chuckles, but nods anyway. “Let’s go with that.” 

A short little squeal comes from Lexi and she picks up her gel pen’s again to draw a border around a newly stuck down photo of Ben and Lexi, one where they’re both wrapped up warm and Lexi is sitting on her dad’s shoulders. “Callum.” She repeat again, in a drawn out voice and Callum just knows she’s about to ask another question.

“Yes darling?” Callum asks, cutting out the next photo - one of him and Ben on the night that Ben first introduced Callum and Lexi properly.

“Will you be my daddy one day too?” She innocently asks. 

There’s a hitch in Callum’s breath as Lexi’s words hit him. A blush grows exponentially on his face, suddenly turning a shade of crimson. “Maybe.” He says. “If that’s what you and your dad wants.” He answers honestly, because secretly, he would love to, but it’s not just up to him. 

They both get back to creating Ben’s scrapbook present, but neither of them notice that Ben has come home unexpectedly and overheard everything. 

* * *

Night falls upon them, and Ben’s been home for a few hours now. They’ve all eaten and Lexi’s washed all the glitter gel pen stains off of her hands and arms. It’s a normal night, or, it would be, if Ben wasn’t in a mood.

He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Callum. He’s barely spoken but a few words, and even those have been short and snappy. Callum sighs softly and gets onto the bed too, balancing on his knees as he sits behind Ben, wrapping him up in half a hug, pushing his hand down on Ben’s chest, letting his fingers hook under his shirt and brush against his sensitive nipple. He leaves a soft kiss to Ben’s neck, and again and again, until Ben rolls his shoulder back and pushes Callum off of him without any real malice. 

Callum moves back to his own half of the bed and watches as Ben gets under the covers. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

Ben just shrugs by way of response.

Callum rolls his eyes. “Ben, we said we’d always talk about our feelings. What’s wrong?” He repeats.

Ben tilts his head to the side, and with a sigh he concedes, knowing that Callum’s right and they should talk about this, rather than Ben keeping it to himself. “I’m jealous, alright?” He explains. “I’m jealous that you and Lexi have this secret that I can’t know about.”

A smile makes its way onto Callum’s face, unable to keep it hidden now. “You do realise how ridiculous that sounds, don’t you?” He says, and upon looking at Ben’s forlorn face, he instantly knows that’s the wrong thing to say. He sighs. “Lex loves you. She adores you Ben, you are her entire world. She takes after you so much, you know? I realised that today. You’re both as cheeky as anything but so lovable and caring to. I’m not replacing you Ben, and you know that I never could. She just wants me to help her with something. 

Ben looks up at Callum, feeling slightly better after hearing his words. “But why couldn’t she ask me for help?” He quizzes.

Callum grins softly, and leans down to press an even softer kiss to Ben’s lips. “Because it’s for you.” He admits. “It’s your birthday present.” 

“Oh.” Ben lets out, and suddenly everything just falls perfectly into place. 

“Yeah,  _ oh _ .” Callum chuckles. “Honestly, the pair of you will be the death of me.” 

A grin appears on Ben’s face, finally, and he puts his hand on Callum’s cheeks, letting his thumb run over his skin and his fingers thread through Callum’s hair. He tugs ever so slightly, pulling Callum down into another kiss. 

* * *

A few days pass, and suddenly it’s Ben’s birthday. He’s been opening cards and presents for the past ten minutes, and now it’s Lexi’s turn to give him her present. She sits on his lap and hands the present over to him. He looks up at Callum, who sneakily nods, and Ben knows that this is the secret they’ve been keeping. Ben rips off the wrapping paper and reveals a leather bound book, and embossed in silver lettering, the word  _ memories _ on the front. He opens the book up, and sees photo after photo of himself and others. Photos of him, Jay and Lola as troublesome teenagers; pictures of him and Lexi cuddling onto each other and it’s almost upsetting to see how much she’s grown up in such a short space of time. There’s photos of Ben and Callum too, ones taken on phones throughout their relationship. Alongside all the photos are words, written in Lexi’s handwriting, all sparkling and glittery. They say when the photos were taken, or where, or what was happening. Drawings done by Lexi also accompany the photos too. 

“Do you like it Daddy?” Lexi asks, looking at Ben’s face as he flicks through the page. “Daddy Callum helped too!” 

Ben looks at Lexi and then Callum catches his eye and he notices that tears are starting to well in Callum’s eyes as well as Ben’s. He kisses the crown of Lexi’s head. “I love it princess, it’s my favourite.”


End file.
